


Nevyřčený slib naší budoucnosti

by Naerikil



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: M/M, tak trochu angst, trochu i fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Poslední chvíle na to se rozloučit a říct si několik věcí.





	Nevyřčený slib naší budoucnosti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/gifts), [yperittea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yperittea/gifts).



> Z toho tématu by se dalo vyždímat mnohem víc, ale jelikož jsem chronický nedopisovač povídek, nechtěla jsem se pouštět do větších akcí, protože by se to nedočkalo konce.

   Oba se věnovali svazování lyží, aby na nich mohli odvést Josepha, zatímco Smith a Strunk jeli obhlédnout terén. Pak měli v plánu se rozloučit a rozdělit. Horst se Charlesovi zdál být zamyšlený. Jako by přemýšlel, jestli má něco říct. Když to nakonec udělal, Charles pochopil, proč k tomu potřeboval tolik odhodlávání se. Svěřil se mu o svým problémech s ženou a z tónu hlasu bylo jasně patrné, že mu svým chováním způsobila velmi hlubokou a bolestivou ránu. Bylo mu ho opravdu líto a jako rozbouřený příboj ho zaplavila touha ho obejmout. Věděl, že by se Horst nebránil. Poznal, že minimálně sympatie k němu chová. A o to těžší bylo se kontrolovat. Věděl, že by to neměl dělat. Bál se, že překročí nějakou hranici a city, které se mu do teď dařilo kontrolovat, se úplně zblázní. A to se nesmělo stát, protože byla válka a nejhloupější, co mohli udělat, bylo dávat si naděje. Jaká byla šance, že oba si své city uchovají. Jaká byla vůbec šance, že oba přežijí…  
   Jenže Charles měl divný pocit. Takový, že musí něco udělat. Jinak už nikdy v životě nedostane další příležitost. A bude si to navždy vyčítat. Jeho tělo se dalo do pohybu úplně samo. Chňapl po Horstovi a strhl ho k sobě. Němec ztratil rovnováhu tím nečekaným pohybem, ale silné paže ho nenechaly spadnout.  
   A pak všechno šlo tak strašně rychle, že si to ani nestihli uvědomit. Charles se zoufale natáhl pro polibek a Horst mu stejně zoufale vyšel vstříc. Rty se tvrdě srazily a jazyky se toužebně propletly. Navzájem se pevně objali a nechali proudit všechno to, co mezi nimi za těch pár dnů stihlo vzniknout.  
   Když se odtáhli, Charles si uvědomil, že Horst, běžně o hlavu menší, byl během polibku stejně vysoký. Musel celou dobu stát na špičkách. Bylo to… svým způsobem roztomilé. Tak moc, že se neovládl, odhrnul mu vlasy z čela a něžně ho pohladil po tváři. Horst přivřel své dokonale árijské oči, aby ho nic nerušilo při vnímání toho doteku.  
   Charlese pálila na jazyku slova, která by neměl říkat. Neměl by dávat sliby, když si nemohl být jistý, jestli je dokáže dodržet. Jenže on to chtěl říct. A sám sobě si dát naději, že je před nimi nějaká budoucnost. _Nenech se zabít, čekej na mě, po válce si tě najdu._ To křičel uvnitř sebe a byl připraven to říct i nahlas. Vteřinu před tím, než z něj vyšla první hláska, se ale ozval hluk, který je donutil odskočit od sebe. A udělali dobře, protože hned na to zpoza kamenů vyskočili Norští vojáci.  
   Charles si s Horstem vyměnili zoufalé pohledy. Ještě si toho chtěli tolik říct a tolik vyslechnout. Konec ale přišel moc brzy.


End file.
